2.07 Die anderen 48 Tage/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Der Absturz Ein wunderschöner Strand, blaues Wasser bricht sich in herrlichen Wellen, Palmenblätter schwanken sanft im Wind, die Sonne scheint vom klaren blauen Himmel herunter. Alles ist friedlich und still. Plötzlich fällt etwas vom Himmel herunter. Kracht ins Wasser. Und dann noch etwas. Das Wasser spritzt heftig auf. Und wieder stürzt etwas ins Meer. Bruchstücke vom Flugzeug. Mehr und mehr. Funken sprühen auf. Jetzt fallen auch Wrackteile auf den Strand. Eines von ihnen kracht genau in den Bildschirm. Und alles wird schwarz. Tag 1 Im Wasser. Überall sind Menschen. Schreien vor Schmerz und Panik. Versuchen ihren Weg an die Oberfläche zu erkämpfen, Luft zu schnappen. Andere treiben reglos auf den Wellen zwischen all den Trümmerteilen. Dann taucht Ana-Lucia an der Wasseroberfläche auf und schnappt heftig nach Luft. Sie sieht sich um, völlig in Panik, versucht sich zu orientieren. Da ist nichts als Chaos um sie herum. Ein paar der Überlebenden konnten sich bereits an den Strand schleppen, kriechen aus dem Wasser, brechen am Ufer zusammen. Schreie zerreißen die Luft. Überall ringsum. Ana schwimmt ans Ufer, erreicht es, steht mühsam auf, sieht um sich, versucht, ihre Lederjacke auszuziehen, stolpert und stürzt zu Boden. Eko zerrt eine Frau aus dem Meer ans Ufer. Sie bewegt sich nicht. Dann trägt er einen kleinen Jungen, Zack, heraus. Der Kleine brüllt aus voller Kehle. Zack: Emma! Emma! Emma! Hilfe! Hilfe! Emma! Hilfe! Emma! Meine Schwester! Meine Schwester! Emma! Emma! Meine Schwester! Eko, Zack auf den Armen, dreht sich zurück zum Meer, sieht ein kleines Mädchen reglos auf dem Bauch in den Wellen treiben. Er stellt Zack vorsichtig am Boden ab und geht zurück ins Wasser, erreicht Emma und zieht sie heraus, schleppt sie ans Ufer zurück und legt sie auf dem Boden ab. Sie rührt sich nicht. Ana sieht Eko vor dem kleinen Mädchen knien. Sie selbst kniet neben einem Mann, rappelt sich nun auf, um Eko mit Emma zu helfen. Ana-Lucia: Ich komm gleich wieder. Sie rennt zu Emma und Eko hinüber. Eko: Sie atmet nicht. Ana: Lass mich mal. Ana fängt ohne Zögern mit Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung an. Eko bemerkt, dass der kleine Zack sie beobachtet. Er nimmt ihn bei der Hand, um ihn wegzuführen. Eko: Komm mit. Der Kleine legt seinen Teddybär neben seine Schwester und geht mit Eko. Ana versucht inzwischen, Emma mit Herz-Druck-Massage wiederzubeleben. Eko: [Zu dem Kleinen] Keine Angst. Sie wird es schaffen. Sie gehen davon. Ana bemüht sich mit aller Kraft um die Kleine, und endlich fängt Emma an zu husten und zu sich zu kommen. Sie spuckt eine Menge Wasser aus. Ana-Lucia: Gut. Raus damit. Geht es wieder? Emma: Wo ist meine Mama? Ana-Lucia: Ich weiß es nicht. Emma: Sie wartet auf uns in Los Angeles. Ringsum herrscht weiter pures Chaos. Schreiender Mann: Pam! Pam! Hat jemand meine Frau gesehen? Pam! Pam! Meine Frau! Ana-Lucia bleibt dicht bei dem kleinen Mädchen und versucht zuversichtlich und ruhig zu klingen. Ana-Lucia: Wir sind noch nicht da... ich verspreche dir, dass du bald nach Hause kommst, okay? Emma sieht zu ihr auf, nickt und wirkt vertrauensselig beruhigt. Nichts als Chaos ringsum. Noch immer zerren Leute andere aus dem Wasser, kümmern sich mit aller Kraft um die Verletzen am Ufer, während das Heck des Flugzeugs mit dem runden Oceanic-Symbol langsam im Meer versinkt. Lost Logo Cindy sitzt am Strand. Völlig müde und erschöpft. Eko, mit Emma und Zack beschützend an den Händen, kommt auf sie zu und spricht sie an. Eko: Entschuldigung. Könnten Sie sich um die Kinder kümmern? Ich muss etwas Wichtiges erledigen. Cindy: Ja, okay. Eko beugt sich zu Emma herunter. Eko: Ihr bleibt bei dieser netten Frau. In einer Minute bin ich wieder zurück. Emma nickt und setzt sich zu ihrem Bruder neben Cindy. Eko geht zurück ins Wasser und fängt an, die vielen reglos an der Oberfläche treibenden Leichen aus dem Meer zu ziehen. Libby kümmert sich um einen verletzten Mann. Er liegt am Boden, stöhnt vor Schmerz. Libby schiebt vorsichtig sein Hosenbein hoch, legt die Verletzung frei. Der gebrochene Schienbeinknochen ragt spitz unter der Haut hervor. Donald: Oh mein Bein! Mein Bein! Wie ist es? Sieht schlimm aus, oder? Libby: Ach, so schlimm ist das gar nicht. Ich hab mir auch mal'n Bein gebrochen, beim Skifahren in Stone, Vermont. Ich war auf der Piste, ich fuhr ziemlich schnell. Ich jagte diesen süßen Typen von der Bergwacht. Ich flog über einen Buckel, verlor die Haftung und "Bam"! Bei diesem „Bam“ richtet sie den gebrochenen Knochen mit einem Ruck wieder ein. Der Mann schreit auf. Ana steht ganz in der Nähe und starrt Libby an. Der Mann verliert das Bewusstsein. Libby wirft Ana einen Blick zu. Lächelt ein wenig. Libby: Ich hab mir das linke Bein gebrochen. Und DAS.. das war schlimm, wirklich. Ana-Lucia: Bist du Ärztin? Libby fängt an, das gebrochene Bein des Mannes mit Hilfe stabiler Äste und Stoffetzen zu schienen. Libby: Ich hab mir an der Uni ein Jahr Medizin angesehen. Ich bin Psychologin in ner Klinik. Du hast der Kleinen das Leben gerettet. Bist du Ärztin. Ana-Lucia: Nein. Plötzlich ertönen Schreie vom Dschungel her. Goodwin: Hilfe! Hey! Ich brauche Hilfe! Da ist jemand im Dschungel! Er lebt! Ana zögert nicht eine Sekunde, rappelt sich auf und rennt zu dem Mann hinüber. Gemeinsam laufen sie in den Dschungel. Es dauert nicht lange, und sie hören jemanden heiser um Hilfe rufen. Bernard: Hilfe! Helft mir! Bitte helft mir! Hilfe! Hilfe! Er hängt in seinem Flugzeugsitz oben zwischen den Ästen eines Baumes fest, noch immer angeschnallt. Neben ihm hängt ein regloser Körper, blutverschmiert. Bernard ist ganz außer sich vor Panik. Ana-Lucia und Goodwin stehen unten vor dem Baum und starren zu ihm hinauf. Goodwin: Wir sollten raufklettern. Ich schlitze den Sitz... Ana-Lucia: Nein, warte. [Ruft hinauf zu Bernard] Wie heißen Sie? Bernard: Ber-Bernard! Ana-Lucia: Ihnen wird nichts passieren, Bernard. Als erstes müssen Sie den Gurt aufmachen. Dann greifen Sie den Ast vor sich. Bernard: [Sieht panisch zu dem Mann auf dem Sitz neben sich hinüber] Ist er tot? Ich glaube, er ist tot! Goodwin: Vielleicht klettern wir doch lieber... Ana-Lucia: Nein. [Zu Bernard] Sie müssen sich konzentrieren. Sie müssen Ihren Gurt aufmachen. [Er zögert noch immer, seine Hände zittern, doch schließlich schafft er es doch, den Gurt zu öffnen. Der Sitz wackelt, und Bernards Augen werden ganz weit. Dann steht der Sitz wieder still.] Greifen Sie nach dem Ast. Bernard wirft einen Seitenblick auf die Leiche neben sich. Um den Ast erreichen zu können, wird er sich über den Toten beugen müssen. Bernard: Das kann ich nicht schaffen. Ana-Lucia: Bernard, diese Sitze stürzen ab. Und da bringt er es endlich über sich und streckt die Arme nach dem Ast aus. Ana-Lucia: Kommen Sie, sie schaffen das. Bernard! Die Sitze stürzen krachend zu Boden, fallen vor Goodwins und Ana-Lucias Füße. Goodwin und Ana starren sie an. Einen Moment lang ist es ganz still. Dann sehen wir Bernard oben an dem Ast hängen. Ana-Lucia: Sehr gut. Halten Sie sich fest, okay? Ich komme rauf und hole Sie. Zurück zum Strand. Libby: Hat irgend jemand noch Wasser? Männliche Stimme: Nein, ich hab keins. Langsam fangen die Leute ringsum an, ruhiger zu werden. Goodwin versucht ein Feuer zu entfachen, indem er einen Stock rasch zwischen den Händen dreht. Ana sieht ihm einen Moment lang zu. Ana-Lucia: Keine Streichhölzer gefunden? Goodwin: Nur keine trockenen. Du kannst dich gerne mal umhören, aber ich hab keine gefunden. Es wird bald dunkel. Ich mach'n Signalfeuer, damit sie uns trotzdem finden können. Sie setzt sich zu ihm. Ana-Lucia: Bist du bei den Pfadfindern? Goodwin: Dasselbe für Erwachsene. Ich bin beim Friedenscorps. Ana-Lucia: Sag bloß, das gibt es noch? Goodwin: Ich bin schon froh, dass jemand in deinem Alter weiß, was es ist. Ana schmunzelt ein wenig. Ana-Lucia: Wie heißt du? Goodwin: Goodwin. Ana-Lucia: Ich bin Ana-Lucia. Es wird Nacht. Ein großes Feuer brennt am Strand, alle haben sich darum versammelt. Nur Eko sitzt allein abseits. Langsam geht Bernard zu ihm hinüber. Bernard: Stimmt es, dass du.. derjenige warst, der.. der die Leichen aus dem Wasser geholt hat. Eko: Ja. Bernard: Waren dabei auch Afroamerikaner? Eko: Nein. Bernard: Ich suche meine Frau. Ich kann sie einfach nicht finden. Tränen sammeln sich in Bernards Augen. Eko: [Leise] Ich werde für sie beten. Bernard: Wo bleiben nur die Suchflugzeuge? Eko: Ich werde auch für sie beten. Später in der Nacht, alle schlafen. Das Feuer prasselt leise. Plötzlich klingen merkwürdige Geräusche auf. Kampfgeräusche, als gäbe es ein Handgemenge, gedämpfte Stimmen, gepresste Schreie. Laut genug, um die Gruppe aufzuwecken. Ana-Lucia: Was ist das? Sie rappelt sich auf. Auch die anderen ringsum setzen sich auf und starren alarmiert in die Dunkelheit. Goodwin schnappt sich einen an einem Ende brennenden Ast aus dem Feuer und rennt in Richtung Dschungel. Ana-Lucia: Libby, pass auf die Kinder auf. Sie rennt Goodwin hinterher. Goodwin: Es kommt von da hinten. Libby: [zu den Kindern] Es ist schon gut. Es passiert nichts. Ana und Goodwin rennen auf den finsteren Dschungel zu und treffen auf Eko. Er kniet am Boden, halb über zwei reglose Gestalten in formlosen sandfarbenen Klamotten gebeugt. Eko ist blutverschmiert. Er sieht zu Ana und Goodwin auf, keuchend. Das Gesicht bestürzt und reglos. Ana-Lucia: Was ist passiert? Langsam hebt Eko seine blutverschmierten Hände. Hält einen Stein darin. Auch der ist mit Blut beschmiert. Tag 2 Die Nacht ist vorüber. Eko ist völlig bestürzt. Ana untersucht die beiden Leichen. Männliche Stimme: [im Hintergrund] ..keine Ahnung, er sagt ja nichts. Ana-Lucia: Keine Brieftaschen. Keine Handys. Keine Schlüssel, gar nichts. Goodwin steht stumm daneben. Auch die anderen haben sich hier versammelt. Eko wendet sich ab, steht mit dem Rücken zu ihnen in Richtung Meer gewandt und zieht langsam sein blutverschmiertes Hemd aus. Ana-Lucia: [Zu Eko] Hey. Und, alles klar? Eko sagt kein Wort. Nathan, ein junger Mann in weinrotem T-Shirt, taucht auf. Nathan: Hey, hört zu, wir vermissen drei Leute. Den Typ mit den blonden Haaren, den mit den Locken und den Deutschen, der uns mit den Verletzten geholfen hat. Ana-Lucia: Hast du irgendwas entdeckt? Nathan: Nein. Ana-Lucia: Wo sie hergekommen sind, wie viele es waren? Nathan: Nein, ich habe nichts gefunden. Was sind das für Leute? Ana-Lucia: Ich weiß es nicht. Sie leben hier im Dschungel. Sie tragen keine Schuhe, haben nichts in den Taschen, keine Etiketten an der Kleidung. Diese Menschen waren schon vor uns hier. Während Ana spricht, geht Eko zu einem Busch hinüber und bricht sich ein stabilen Ast aus hellem Holz ab, fängt an, daraus einen Knüppel zu fertigen. Ana-Lucia: Wir müssen zuerst vom Strand weg. Wir müssen einen sicheren Unterschlupf finden. Nathan: Wir haben Kinder und einige Schwerverletzte. Wo sollen wir hin, hä? Wie sollen wir die transportieren? Und was ist mit dem Signalfeuer? Wie wollen wir denn gerettet werden, wenn wir nicht am Strand sind? Goodwin: Nathan hat Recht. Ana-Lucia: Es gibt Satelliten und die Blackbox. Wir brauchen kein Feuer, damit sie uns finden. Cindy: Doch, brauchen wir. Die Funkverbindung war schon.. vor dem Absturz gestört. Der Pilot hatte umgedreht. Wir sind zwei Stunden in eine andere Richtung geflogen. Sie wissen nicht, wo sie suchen sollen. Da sagt niemand mehr etwas. Tag 3 Am Strand sind alle dabei, Muscheln zu sammeln. Goodwin versucht, eine von ihnen aufzubrechen. Ana sitzt im Sand und trennt die Ärmel von ihrer Lederjacke ab. Libby kommt zu ihr hinüber. Libby: Wegen Donald.. die Fraktur.. Die Entzündung ist schlimmer geworden. Er wäre der Vierte, der stirbt. Ana wirft ihr einen langen Blick zu. Ana-Lucia: Was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach unternehmen? Libby antwortet nicht und geht wieder weg. Ana wendet sich wieder ihrer Jacke zu. Tag 5 Dort wo der Strand langsam in Dschungel übergeht, haben sie einen kleinen Friedhof errichtet. An diesem Tag heben sie ein Grab für Donald aus und beerdigen ihn. Ana steht mit den beiden Kindern daneben und sieht zu. Außer diesem sind noch etwa 8 oder 9 weitere Gräber zu sehen. Tag 7 Ein Huhn hetzt panisch gackernd durch den Dschungel. Und die Männer der Gruppe hinterher, versuchen es einzukreisen, es zu fangen, stürzen zu Boden, stoßen gegeneinander. Und schließlich erwischt Goodwin es. Goodwin: Ich hab’s, ich hab’s, ich hab es. Und während die anderen versuchen, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, dreht er dem Huhn kurzerhand den Hals um. Später sitzt die Gruppe zusammen an einem großen Feuer am Strand. Das Huhn brät auf einen Stock gespießt und sieht für all die hungrigen Menschen viel zu klein und mickrig aus. Eko sitzt allein unten am Strand auf einem Felsen und ritzt mit einem scharfkantigen Stein etwas in den Knüppel. Libby geht zu ihm herunter, eine kleine Portion Hühnerfleisch in der Hand, und setzt sich neben ihn, hält ihm die Hand hin. Libby: Magst du etwas von dem Huhn? Eko wirft ihr einen Blick zu, doch er nimmt ihr das noch nicht ab und sagt auch kein Wort. Wendet sich wieder seinem Knüppel zu. Libby: Seit einer Woche hast du kein Wort gesagt. Wieso redest du nicht? Eko antwortet nicht. Libby: [Sanft] Hey, du bist doch nicht daran Schuld gewesen. Du hast dich einfach nur verteidigt. Eko ritzt nur stumm weiter etwas, das aussieht wie Worte, in das Ende des Holzknüppels. Tag 12 Ana sitzt am Strand und bastelt sich eine Waffe aus einem dicken langen Stock mit scharfkantiger abgerundeter Spitze zusammen. Goodwin kommt an ihr vorbei, bleibt stehen, deutet auf die Waffe. Goodwin: Das sieht gut aus. Ana schmunzelt fast ein bißchen. Ana-Lucia: Ja… Ich hab sowas wie ein Schwein gehört. Vielleicht haben wir ja morgen Schinken auf dem Tisch. Sie sieht zu den Kindern hinüber, die ganz in der Nähe spielerisch miteinander um einen Stock ringen. Ihr Blick wird nachdenklich und bedrückt. Zack: [im Hintergrund] Das ist gemein. Emma: [im Hintergrund] Aber ich hatte ihn zuerst. Zack: [im Hintergrund] Na los, gib her. Emma: [im Hintergrund] Das ist meiner. Als sie bemerkt, daß Goodwin sie anstarrt, sieht sie zu ihm auf. Ana-Lucia: Is was? Noch ehe er antworten kann, bricht hinter ihnen Nathan aus dem dichten Buschwerk des Dschungels hervor. Ana dreht sich alarmiert zu ihm um. Ana-Lucia: Wo kommst du her? Nathan: Ich musste mal. Ana-Lucia: Wir haben ein System dafür. Wir gehen zu zweit. Nathan: Ja, tschuldigung. Ana wendet den Blick keinen Moment von ihm. Sie wirkt misstrauisch. Wieder ist es Nacht am Strand. Alle schlafen rings um das prasselnde Feuer herum. Alle liegen dicht beieinander im Versuch ein Gefühl von Sicherheit zu erlangen. Niemand rührt sich. Und dann sind da plötzlich Beine. Gehüllt in beige formlose Hosenbeine. Ein Paar, zwei Paar, drei Paar, inmitten der schlafenden Gruppe. Ohne Schuhe. Ohne ein Geräusch. Emma und Zack liegen dicht beieinander. Eine Hand packt Emma und zerrt sie weg. Emma wacht auf, versucht zu schreien und sich zu wehren, doch ihre Stimme klingt gedämpft. Ein Tumult aus packenden Händen, rennenden Füßen und sich verzweifelt wehrenden Angegriffenen bricht aus. Ana wacht mit einem Ruck auf. Emma und Zack schreien um Hilfe. Libby: Die Kinder! Sie haben die Kinder! Ana-Lucia: Bleibt stehen! Ana springt auf die Füße, rennt auf den stockdunklen Dschungel zu hinter den Angreifern her. Sie kriegt eine von ihnen zu fassen und schlägt sie mit einem Stein nieder. Libby: Was ist hier los?!! Dann ist es zu Ende. Die Angreifer sind fort. Haben sich in Luft aufgelöst. Und mit ihnen die Kinder. Und nicht nur die. Nichts als pure Panik bleibt zurück. Stimme: Ich finde sie nicht. Sie haben auch Jim und Eli. Libby: Ich finde Nancy nicht. Sie sind weg. Ana-Lucia: Wo sind sie hin? Wo sind sie hin?! Niemand antwortet. Ana, völlig außer sich, packt das Mädchen, das sie niedergeschlagen hat, und schüttelt sie. Das Mädchen hat blondes Haar. Ana-Lucia: Wach auf, wach auf! Wer bist du? Rede! Goodwin: Ana. Sie ist tot. Ana-Lucia: Wach auf! Goodwin: Sie ist tot. Ana hört auf, sie zu schütteln, fängt statt dessen an, ihre Sachen zu durchsuchen. Goodwin: Was machst du da? [Und findet ein Messer in ihrer Tasche] Ist das ein Messer? Und dann entdeckt sie noch ein Stück Papier, faltet es auseinander und liest was darauf steht. Goodwin: Was ist das denn? Ana-Lucia: [Fassungslos] Das ist ne Liste. Libby: Eine Liste von was? Ana-Lucia: Mit 9 – von uns. Zurück am Strand, noch in derselben Nacht. Ana ist noch immer völlig außer sich, fährt Eko an. Ana-Lucia: Nichts gefunden? Sie haben neun Leute unserer Gruppe in den Dschungel entführt, die Kinder, und es gibt keine Spur von ihnen? Eko bleibt immer noch stumm. Und Ana platzt der Kragen, sie brüllt ihn an. Ana-Lucia: Wäre das nicht ein guter Moment zu Reden? Was muss passieren, dass du endlich wieder anfängst zu sprechen? Eko schweigt. Nathan: Hey, beruhige dich. Lass uns mal nachdenken. Sie wendet sich zu ihm um, richtet ihre ganze Wut jetzt auf ihn. Ana-Lucia: Ich soll mich beruhigen?! "Lass uns mal nachdenken"? Hier stehen die Namen von jeder einzelnen Person, die sie entführt haben. Von allen 9 - was sie anhaben, wie sie aussehen. Sie waren hier mit einer Liste von uns. Nathan: Vielleicht wissen sie die Namen von denen, die sie schon haben. Ana-Lucia: Wir kannten unsere Namen noch gar nicht in der ersten Nacht. Nathan: Vielleicht beobachten sie uns. Wieder glimmt ein misstrauischer Schimmer in Anas Augen auf, während sie Nathan anstarrt. Ana-Lucia: Du bist gestern zwei Stunden weggewesen. Nathan: Was? Ana-Lucia: Wo warst du? Nathan: Ich musste mal pinkeln. Goodwin: Hey, aufhören! Wir haben alle Angst. Lasst uns nicht paranoid werden. Wir wissen doch noch gar nichts. Bernard: Er hat Recht. Wieso sollten sie denn versuchen.. uns zu infiltrieren. Ich meine, das.. das ist Wahnsinn. Libby: Wer sie auch sind, sie wissen, dass wir hier sind. Wir müssen weg vom Strand. Ana-Lucia: [Zu Goodwin] Du meintest doch, dass wir das Signalfeuer noch brauchen. Goodwin: Es wird langsam Zeit, es ausgehen zu lassen. Tag 15 Auf der Suche nach einem hoffentlich sichereren Ort, zieht die Hecktruppe durch den Dschungel. Sie alle sehen erschöpft und müde aus. Als sie an einen kleinen Fluss kommen, halten sie an. Ana-Lucia: Fünf Minuten. Bernard: Wir laufen ohne Pause seit drei Tagen, Ana. Ana-Lucia: Und es gibt dich immer noch. Fünf Minuten. Niemand wagt zu widersprechen. Außer einem. Nathan: Wisst ihr was? Ihr wollt alle weitergehen, bitte schön. Frisches Wasser, ne Felswand im Rücken, viele Bäume mit Früchten. Hier sieht es ganz gut aus, finde ich. Die anderen nicken zustimmend. Und schließlich gibt Ana nach. Doch sie lässt ihren misstrauischen Blick nicht von Nathan. Ana-Lucia: Von mir aus, okay. Das wird schon gehen. Tag 17 Ana ist allein auf einer kleinen Lichtung in der Nähe des neuen Lagerplatzes und gräbt ein Loch in den Boden. Bisher ist es vielleicht etwa einen Meter tief. Libby kommt zu ihr. Libby: Hi. Ana-Lucia: Hi. Libby hockt sich neben den Rand der Grube. Ana gräbt weiter. Libby: Damals am Strand. Die Nacht, als sie das zweite Mal da waren. Du hast gesagt, dass Nathan vorher zwei Stunden weggewesen ist, dass er einfach verschwunden war. Der Gedanke macht mich fertig. Ana wirft ihr einen Blick zu, sagt aber nichts. Libby: Denkst du, dass es möglich ist, dass einer von uns.. einer von denen ist. Ana-Lucia: Für wen glaubst du ist dieses Loch? Tag 19 Bernard und Nathan stellen eine Falle bestehend aus Zweigen und Schnüren auf. Bernard wirkt etwas skeptisch, während Nathan angespannt arbeitet. Bernard: Glaubst du, dass wir damit auch nur ein Kaninchen fangen werden? Nathan: Aber ja. Gib mir noch einen Stock. Da taucht Ana auf. Bernard: Hi, Ana. Ohne ein Wort geht Ana auf Nathan zu, der am Boden kniet, und kickt ihm ihren Schuh gegen den Kopf. Er geht zu Boden. Bernard ist entsetzt. Bernard: Ana?! Ana schleppt Nathan in die Grube und wirft ihn rein. Er landet hart auf dem Boden, rappelt sich auf und starrt sie entsetzt an. Nathan: Was soll das werden? Ana-Lucia: Du und ich, wir werden uns jetzt unterhalten, Nathan. Nathan: Du wirst mich hier rauslassen. Du lässt mich hier raus. Lass mich raus, oder ich werde..! Doch Ana schlägt das Holzgitter über seinem Kopf zu. Die Gruppe ist eine hitzige verwirrte Diskussion verstrickt. Nathan: [schwach im Hintergrund] Ich habe nichts getan, Ana! Ana-Lucia: Er war nicht im Flugzeug. Bernard: Wie bitte? Ana-Lucia: Wir waren zwei Stunden in der Luft, und ich habe ihn nicht ein Mal gesehen. Nicht ein Mal. Goodwin: Es war ein großes Flugzeug. Nur weil du ihn nicht.. Cindy: Ich habe ihn auch nicht an Bord gesehen. Ich merke mir Gesichter gut, wegen der Passagiere. Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen. Goodwin: Das meint ihr doch nicht ernst. Libby: Er spricht nie von sich - Nathan. Jedesmal wenn ich ihn etwas frage, weicht er aus. Bernard: Nein. Wenn er wirklich einer von denen ist, warum ist er dann noch hier? Ana-Lucia: Ich weiß nicht, aber ich finde es raus. Nathan: [schwach im Hintergrund] Holt mich raus! Ich habe nichts getan! Holt mich doch raus! Eko steht allein abseits, beobachtet die Szene stumm. Ana fängt seinen Blick auf. Ana-Lucia: [Provozierend] Hast du ein Problem damit? Eko antwortet nicht. Nathan: [schwach im Hintergrund] Ich will hier raus! Ihr Feiglinge! Doch Ana hört ihm nicht zu und lässt ihn auch nicht wieder raus. Und auch keiner von den übrigen. Inzwischen ist es Nacht. Ana klappt das Holzgitter zurück und sieht zu Nathan in die Grube hinunter. Irgendwo tief im nachtfinsteren Dschungel klingt es auf gruselige Weise, als würde eine helle Mädchenstimme gellend schreien. Ana-Lucia: Wo sind die Kinder? Nathan starrt sie an. Ana-Lucia: Wo sind die Kinder? Nathan sagt kein Wort. Ana-Lucia: Woher kommst du, Nathan? Nathan: [Erschöpft nach einer verbissenen Pause] Kanada. Ana-Lucia: Was wolltest du in Australien? Nathan: Betriebsausflug. Ana-Lucia: Wo sind die anderen? Nathan: Was? Ana-Lucia: Der Rest des Ausflugs. Wo sind sie? Nathan: Die waren nicht an Bord. Ich war'n paar Tage länger da. Ich wollte Sydney sehen. Ana-Lucia: Wie kommt es, dass dich keiner an Bord gesehen hat? Nathan: Ich war auf der Toilette. Ana-Lucia: Zwei Stunden lang? Nathan: Ich weiß nicht mehr, ob du im Flugzeug warst, Ana-Lucia. Ana-Lucia: Ja, weil du nicht drin warst. Damit knallt sie das Gitter wieder über ihm zu. Tag 23 Wieder an der Grube. Ana sitzt oben an ihrem Rand und fragt immer noch Nathan aus. Sie klingt erschöpft, ihre Stimme monoton, immer dieselbe Frage stellend. Ana-Lucia: Wo sind die Kinder, Nathan? Wo sind die Kinder? Keine Antwort. Ana-Lucia: Redest du nicht mehr mit mir? Nathan sitzt mit angezogenen Beinen am Boden, starrt zu ihr hinauf, und wirkt ebenso erschöpft und verzweifelt. Ana sieht etwas hinter ihm. Ana-Lucia: Was versteckst du da? Steh auf! Nathan rührt sich nicht. Ana schnappt sich einen Stein und wirft nach ihm. Ana-Lucia: Ich sagte, steh auf! Und ihm bleibt keine Wahl. Hinter ihm kommen leere Bananenschalen zum Vorschein. Ana stellt den Rest der Gruppe zur Rede. Sie klingt ungeduldig und anklagend. Ana-Lucia: Wer gibt ihm zu Essen? Cindy: Was ist passiert? Ana-Lucia: Ich versuche etwas über sie herauszufinden. [Zu Bernard] Und ihr helft ihm. Bernard: Ich habe gar nichts getan. Und was wenn du dich irrst, Ana? Wir wissen nicht mal, ob es einen Spion gibt. Ana-Lucia: Wessen Idee war es denn, noch länger am Strand zu bleiben, bis sie sich einen nach dem anderen geholt hatten. Seine, Nathans. Libby: Zumindest sind sie nicht gekommen.. seit wir ihn da schmoren lassen. Ana-Lucia: Wer hat es getan? Eko tritt hinter einem Busch hervor. Schweigend. Sieht sie nur an. Ana starrt ihn an. Ana-Lucia: Du? Eko sagt kein Wort, wendet sich ab und geht. Ana ist allein am Fluss, wäscht sich das Gesicht, trinkt. Goodwin kommt zu ihr, hockt sich neben sie. Goodwin: Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Ana. Du sperrst ihn seit vier Tagen ein. Ana-Lucia: Ich habe Emma gesagt, dass sie auf jeden Fall bald wieder bei ihrer Mom ist. Goodwin: Hast du eigentlich Kinder, Ana? Da ist eine Pause. Goodwin beobachtet sie aufmerksam. Ana-Lucia: Nein. Goodwin: Wir sollten ihn freilassen. Wir sind keine Wilden. Ana-Lucia: Wenn ich eine Wilde wäre, hätte ich ihm schon längst einen Finger abgeschnitten. Das kommt erst morgen. Goodwin starrt sie nachdenklich an. Wieder ist es Nacht. Goodwin klappt das Holzgitter über der Grube auf und läßt ein Seil herunter zu Nathan. Goodwin: Nimm das Seil! Ich zieh dich rauf! Nathan wirkt überrascht, zögert jedoch nicht lange und läßt sich von ihm herausziehen. Goodwin: Ana-Lucia ist, äh... Ich - wir alle befürchten, dass sie dir was antut. Du musst verschwinden. [Er gibt Nathan ein von Blättern umwickeltes Päckchen.] Hier sind ein paar Früchte. Und jetzt geh. Nathan: Wie komm ich zum Strand? Goodwin: Ungefähr acht Kilometer in die Richtung. Nathan wendet sich zum Gehen. Doch Goodwin schnappt ihn sich von hinten und bricht ihm das Genick. Tag 24 Am Strand wird es schon hell. Ana schläft noch. Goodwin liegt hinter ihr, den Kopf auf den Arm gestützt, und beobachtet sie aufmerksam. Goodwin: [Als er merkt, dass sie langsam aufwacht] Morgen. Sie dreht sich zu ihm um, sieht ihn an. Ana-Lucia: Morgen. Dann kommt Cindy aufgeregt ins Camp gerannt. Cindy: Ana-Lucia, er ist weg. Ana-Lucia: Was? Cindy: Er ist weg. Nathan ist weg. Alle stürzen zur Grube hinüber. Bernard: Ana, was willst du jetzt machen? Ana-Lucia: Sie haben uns gefunden. Wir müssen hier weg. Tag 26 Wieder ziehen sie rastlos durch den Dschungel. Ana führt die Gruppe an. Die meisten von ihnen tragen kräftige Wanderstöcke bei sich. Als sie den Strand erreichen, bleibt Ana stehen und sieht für einen Moment nachdenklich aufs Meer hinaus. Goodwin bleibt neben ihr stehen. Sie tauschen einen Blick. Dann geht er mit den anderen weiter. Ana bleibt allein noch einen Augenblick länger zurück. Tag 27 Sie finden die Tür zum Bunker. Sie ist nicht sonderlich gut versteckt, nur an den Rändern von Zweigen überwachsen. Alle starren die Tür an. Cindy: Was ist das? Ana-Lucia: Keine Ahnung. Sieht wie'n Bunker aus. Libby: Meinst du, der gehört ihnen? Eko geht kurzerhand auf die Tür zu. Ana-Lucia: Was machst du denn? Eko öffnet die Tür. Es kostet ihn eine Menge Kraft, aber er schafft es. Innen auf der Tür steht ebenfalls „Quarantäne“ geschrieben. Genau wie auf der Lukentür, die Locke und Boone im Boden entdeckten. Sie gehen langsam hinein, sehen sich um. Hier gibt es keine Möbel, keine Ausstattung, alles sieht kahl, öde und verlassen aus. An einer Wand entdecken sie ein Dharma-Logo mit einem nach oben zeigenden Pfeil in der Mitte. Eko starrt für einen Moment darauf. Cindy: Wo sind wir hier. Goodwin: Sieht aus wie ne Lagerhalle. Ana entdeckt am Boden ein Schaltpult und bedient ein paar Knöpfe. Da geht ringsum Licht an. Für einen Moment stiehlt sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Dann geht sie weiter. Ana-Lucia: Hey, komm mal her. Sie hat eine Kiste entdeckt und hebt vorsichtig den Deckel ab. Irgend etwas fällt raus und rollt über den Boden davon. Ana-Lucia: Was ist das? Hol es raus. Libby sucht den Boden ab. In der Kiste finden sie etwas, das aussieht wie Decken, und eine alte Bibel. Eko nimmt sie zur Hand und betrachtet sie einen Moment, klappt sie auf und sieht hinein. Bernard: Was ist da noch drin? Libby hat gefunden, was aus der Kiste gefallen und weggerollt war, und zeigt es Ana. Libby: Das ist ein Glasauge. Die beiden starren es einen Moment lang an. Dann entdeckt Bernard noch etwas anderes. Bernard: Seht euch das an. Ein Funkgerät. Alle starren das Funkgerät an. Auf ihren Gesichtern zeigen sich leichte Anzeichen von Freude. Draußen versucht Bernard, das Funkgerät einzuschalten. Bernard: Hallo? Hallo? Kann mich da irgend jemand hören? Keine Antwort. Goodwin schnappt ihm das Funkgerät aus der Hand. Goodwin: Die Berge sind im Weg. Wenn wir Empfang haben wollen, brauchen wir freie Sicht. Sie sehen zu den hohen grünen Bergen hinauf, die sich etwas vor ihnen über den Dschungel auftun. Goodwin: Ich mach das. Schon wendet er sich zum Gehen. Ana-Lucia: Ich gehe mit dir. Goodwin: Nein, Ana, du solltest hierbleiben und unser Quartier einrichten. Ana-Lucia: [Mit einem seltenen Halb-Lächeln] Das können wir doch alle zusammen. In ein paar Stunden sind wir wieder zurück. Na komm. Und beide machen sich zusammen auf den Weg. Ana und Goodwin bahnen sich mühsam ihren Weg den Berg hinauf. Goodwin führt an. Ana stützt sich beim Gehen auf ihren Wanderstab. Ana-Lucia: Was glaubst du, warum machen die das? Goodwin: Was glaube ich? Wer macht was? Ana-Lucia: Die. Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum die uns angreifen. Goodwin: Hm. Vielleicht sehen sie es nicht als Angriff. Ana-Lucia: Ja, ab und zu entführen sie eben einen von uns in den Dschungel. Ist ja keine große Geschichte. Goodwin: Auch wieder wahr. Ana-Lucia: Wie entscheiden sie, wen sie mitnehmen und wen nicht? Was denkst du? Goodwin: Hm, in der ersten Nacht haben sie die Stärksten ausgewählt - unseren stillen Freund und drei andere Kerle. Alle waren athletisch und zäh. Und bedrohlich. Ana-Lucia: Dich haben sie nicht mitgenommen. Goodwin: Vielleicht haben sie ihren Plan geändert, nachdem zwei von ihnen tot waren. Wollen wir ne Pause machen? Ana-Lucia: Ja, gute Idee. Sie setzen sich einander gegenüber, um etwas auszuruhen. Sie sind schon ziemlich hoch oben. Goodwin: Kann ich mal das Messer haben? Er holt eine Mango hervor, zeigt sie Ana. Langsam zieht Ana ihr Messer hervor und gibt es ihm. Er nimmt es und schneidet ein Stück der Mango ab, gibt es Ana. Ana-Lucia: Danke. Beide fangen an zu Essen. Ana klingt beiläufig. Geradezu gesellig. Ana-Lucia: Wo glaubst du haben sie es her? Goodwin sieht auf. Sie deutet auf das Messer in seiner Hand. Ana-Lucia: Ich meine, sie tragen noch nicht mal Schuhe. Woher haben die ein Armymesser? Goodwin: Ich verstehe nicht. Ana-Lucia: Das Messer ist vom amerikanischen Militär. Sie streckt ihre Hand nach dem Messer aus. Goodwin zögert, gibt es ihr, ganz langsam. Ana-Lucia: Hier, ich zeig's dir. Siehst du hier den Stempel? [Am Fuß der Klinge ist „U.S. Army“ eingeprägt.] Das Messer ist gut und gerne 20 Jahre alt. Die stellen sie gar nicht mehr her. Und dennoch ist es hier, auf dieser Insel. Komisch, oder? Goodwin sagt dazu nichts, nickt nur knapp und isst den Rest der Mango. Ana klingt immer noch beiläufig. Ana-Lucia: Kann ich dich was fragen? Mit einem Lächeln. Goodwin: Na klar. Ana-Lucia: An dem Tag, als wir abgestürzt sind, kamst du aus dem Dschungel gerannt. Wie hast du.. wie hast du Bernard in dem Baum gefunden? Goodwin: Ich war am Strand und hab ihn schreien gehört. Ana-Lucia: Du warst am Strand? Goodwin: Warum fragst du mich danach, Ana? Jetzt verändert sich Anas Stimme. Und auch ihr Blick. Sie klingt bestürzt und bitter. Ana-Lucia: Hat dich Bernard gesehen? Hast du deshalb so getan, als wärst du einer von uns? Goodwin starrt sie an. Und gibt keinen Laut von sich. Ana-Lucia: Du kamst aus dem Dschungel gerannt, 10 Minuten nach dem Absturz. Du warst nicht nass. Du warst nicht eine Sekunde im Wasser. Er starrt sie nur an und rührt sich nicht. Ana-Lucia: Wo sind sie? Deine Freunde… Kein Wort. Ana-Lucia: Nathan. Was hast du mit ihm-- Goodwin: Du hättest ihn gefoltert, und er hätte weiterhin geschworen, dass er an Bord gewesen ist. Vielleicht wäre dir aufgefallen, dass du den falschen Kerl hast. Ana-Lucia: Hast du ihn getötet? Goodwin: Nathan war kein guter Mensch. Deswegen stand er nicht auf der Liste. Ana-Lucia: Was ist mit den Kindern? Hast du sie auch getötet? Goodwin: Den Kindern geht es gut. Sogar besser als vorher. Und da springt Ana auf ihn. Sie reißt ihn um, doch er rappelt sich schnell wieder auf. Beide kämpfen verbissen und unerbittlich, rollen einen Hang herunter, verlieren einander. Ana landet auf dem Rücken am Abgrund des Hangs, schnappt sich ihren Wanderstock. Als Goodwin sich auf sie stürzen will, hält sie den Stock mit der Spitze auf ihn zu. Und Goodwin, vom Abhang zu viel Schwung, um abzubremsen, stürzt auf den Stab und wird aufgespießt. Sie keucht, stößt den Stab von sich, springt zitternd auf die Füße. Goodwin fällt stöhnend zu Boden und bleibt dort reglos liegen. Der Stab ragt aus seiner Brust steil in die Luft. Ana, aufgewühlt und mitgenommen, kommt zurück ins Camp. Die anderen begegnen ihr beunruhigt. Cindy: Wo ist Goodwin? Ana schluckt. Ihr Gesicht ist starr. Ana-Lucia: Wir sind jetzt in Sicherheit. Sie sagt kein weiteres Wort. Und auch die anderen tun es nicht. Tag 41 Bernard versucht wieder, das Funkgerät zum Laufen zu bringen. Die Gruppe ist vor dem Bunker beschäftigt. Ana-Lucia: Warum verschwendest du deine Zeit damit? Es gibt kein Signal. Bernard: Ich stelle es jeden Tag nur ein paar Minuten an. Das ist nun wirklich.. Plötzlich kommt ein Geräusch aus dem Gerät. Rauschen zuerst, dann eine Stimme. Boone: [Im Funkgerät] Hallo. Hallo? Hört mich jemand? Mayday, mayday! Bernard glaubt seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Er presst das Funkgerät dicht an sein Ohr. Bernard: Ist da jemand? Boone: Hallo? Hallo! Begeisterte Aufregung breitet sich in der Gruppe aus. Cindy: Wer ist das? Frag nach! Boone: Hört ihr mich? Bernard: Wiederholen Sie, bitte. Boone: Hallo. Wir sind Überlebende der abgestürzten Maschine Oceanic Flug 815. Bitte bestätigen. Bernard: [Verwirrt] Wir sind Überlebende der Maschine Oceanic Flug 815. Da kommt Ana auf ihn zu und reißt ihm das Funkgerät aus der Hand, schaltet es aus. Bernard: Nein, warte mal. Was soll denn das? Ana-Lucia: [Leise] Wir empfangen SIE. Wir empfangen SIE. Sie versuchen uns zu lokalisieren. Sie wollen uns finden. Bernard: Nein, er hat gesagt "815." Er sagte "Flug 815." Ana-Lucia: Sie kennen unsere Flugnummer, weil Goodwin unsere Flugnummer wusste. Bernard: Aber was wenn es wirklich Überlebende gibt? Ana-Lucia: Es gibt keine Überlebenden. Das ist jetzt unser Leben. Gewöhn dich langsam daran. Die plötzliche Begeisterung ist dahin. Niemand sagt mehr ein Wort. Ana ist ganz allein am Fluss. Sie kniet dicht am Ufer, starrt ins Wasser. Versucht nicht zu weinen, doch es gelingt ihr nicht. Da taucht Eko leise hinter ihr auf. Ana bemerkt ihn, wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Ana-Lucia: Was starrst du mich so an? Eko: [Leise] Es wird alles gut werden. Ana-Lucia: Redest du jetzt wieder? Eko: Es waren 40 Tage. Er kommt näher, hockt sich neben sie. Ana versucht sich zusammenzureißen. Klingt wieder etwas schnippisch. Ana-Lucia: Du hast 40 Tage gewartet, um wieder zu reden? Eko: Du hast 40 Tage gewartet, um zu weinen. Und jetzt kann sie doch nicht mehr, fängt verzweifelt an zu weinen. Eko nimmt sie in seine Arme. Tag 45 Libby und Cindy sind allein unten am Strand und knüpfen ein Netz. Etwas rechts von ihnen wird ein regloser Körper an den Strand gespült. Cindy sieht ihn zuerst. Cindy: Libby. Sie rennen beide hinüber und zerren ihn aus dem Wasser. Cindy: Dreh ihn um. Es ist Jin. Libby: Lebt er noch? Hol Ana-Lucia, schnell! Jin ist an einem Baum festgebunden, ein schwarzes Tuch über den Augen. Eko steht vor ihm, starrt ihn an. Nimmt vorsichtig die Augenbinde ab. Jin zuckt zurück. Dann starrt er Eko an. Eko: Wer bist du? Jin gibt keinen Laut von sich. Eko: Wo kommst du her? Jin sagt etwas auf Koreanisch. Etwas abseits diskutiert die Gruppe über ihren neuen Gefangenen. Bernard: Er versteht kein Wort. Ana-Lucia: Das bedeutet gar nichts. Cindy: Ana, wir haben ihn im Wasser gefunden.. Ana-Lucia: [Laut] Eine kaputte Handschelle hängt an seiner Hand. Eko: Ich glaube, er ist nicht gefährlich. Im Hintergrund gelingt es Jin, sich von dem Baum loszureißen, an den er gefesselt war. So schnell er kann, rennt er los, die Hände noch im Rücken mit einem Aststück zusammengebunden. Ana-Lucia: Er rennt weg! Jin erreicht den Strand, fängt an in Panik zu rufen. Jin: Michael, Sawyer!! Sawyer und Michael haben sich gerade mühsam aus dem Wasser an Land geschleppt. Sawyer sieht auf, als er die Rufe hört. Sawyer: Jin! Jin erreicht die beiden, fällt vor ihnen auf die Knie, versucht verzweifelt, sich verständlich zu machen. Michael: Beruhige dich, Jin! Ruhig, ruhig. Was ist denn los? Jin: Andern, andern, andern, andern, andern! Michael: Was? Was meinst du? Was? Und dann sehen wir, wie Sawyer, Michael und Jin die Gruppe anstarren, die sich etwas weiter entfernt bedrohlich am Strand aufgebaut hat. Wir sehen, wie Eko auf sie zugelaufen kommt, seine Keule schwingt, und einen nach dem anderen niederschlägt. Dann werden sie einer nach dem anderen in die Grube geworfen. Und dann sehen wir Ana auf Eko zugehen. Ana-Lucia: Schlag mich. Eko: [Verwirrt] Dich schlagen? Ana-Lucia: Du glaubst, sie sind okay? Finden wir es heraus. Schlag mich. Eko starrt sie noch einen Moment lang an. Dann schlägt er zu. Die nächsten Szenen zeigen Ausschnitte, die wir alle schon vorher gesehen haben. Untermalt mit dröhnenden Trommelschlägen. Ana wird in die Grube geworfen. Sie redet mit unseren Jungs. Sawyer zückt seine Waffe, zeigt sie ihr. Tag 46 Wir sehen, wie unsere Jungs aus der Grube gezogen werden, wie die Hecktruppe sie zum Bunker führt, Bernard ihnen öffnet und sie hereinlässt. Tag 47 Szenen von ihrer Wanderung durch den Dschungel und am Strand entlang auf dem Weg zum Camp auf der anderen Seite der Insel Die Trommelschläge dröhnen. Wir sehen Sawyer schwanken und stürzen. Dann liegt er bewusstlos auf der Trage. Die Gruppe zieht weiter. Tag 48 - Heute Schwarzer Bildschirm, Regen peitscht. Ana-Lucia: Wo ist Cindy? Bernard: Cindy. Ich weiß nicht. Sie war gerade.. Libby: Haben die sie entführt? Ana-Lucia: Cindy! Und dann das Flüstern. Panik breitet sich aus. Die Gruppe versucht, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen, stürzt los. Ana, mit gezückter Waffe, hektisch von einer Seite zur anderen springend. Ein Schatten von Shannon in ihrer rosa Bluse, genau vor Ana. Und dann der Schuss. Shannon verschwindet vor ihren Augen. Ana steht wie erstarrt. Der Regen fällt in Strömen. Michael: Was ist da los?! Und dann ist da Sayid, sitzt am Boden, die leblose Shannon in seinen Armen, und weint. Die Hecktruppe steht ihm gegenüber, starrt ihn an. Niemand rührt sich. Und Sayid hockt am Boden und starrt Ana an... ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys. Category:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 2